Save me
by Rowizyx
Summary: Il buio intorno a me, questo luogo senza forme né colori. Non ho memoria del mio passato, se non un dolore terribile, grandi occhi dorati e pieni di lacrime e poi... il nulla. Chiunque tu sia, ti prego, vieni a salvarmi.


La fortezza non mi era mai sembrata tanto vasta e silenziosa, sebbene vi abbia passato gran parte della mia vita; quando Luba mi portò qui per terminare il mio addestramento ero ancora una ragazzina che non conosceva molto dell'Universo all'infuori della

**Note: **Grazie ad Alektos per il betareading

**1. Il ritorno di Luba**

La fortezza non mi era mai sembrata tanto vasta e silenziosa, sebbene abbia passato qui gran parte della mia vita; quando Luba mi portò qui per terminare il mio addestramento, ero ancora una ragazzina che non conosceva nulla dell'Universo all'infuori della sua terra natale, Basiliade.

Nei giorni che seguirono la scelta gloriosa della mia maestra, ossia la rinuncia all'immortalità per aiutare coloro che aveva posto in grave pericolo, vagai per molti degli immensi corridoi e delle stanze argentate, cercando. sollievo per una simile perdita.

Allora ero sola e non credevo nell'affetto, nell'amicizia o nell'amore.

"_Una grande guerriera dev'essere capace di sconfiggere i suoi nemici da sola, senza fare affidamento su nessun altro, poiché in battaglia l'unica certezza che ha sono le forze e le capacità che possiede."_

Ho ripetuto questa frase come una sorta di mantra o di precetto per molto tempo, mentre mi allenavo sempre più duramente e prendevo il pieno possesso di tutti i miei poteri; a quei tempi credevo che questa credenza avrebbe regolato la mia intera esistenza, ma ancora non sapevo cosa avesse in mente il destino per me.

A volte ho il sospetto che l'Oracolo abbia architettato volutamente il mio incontro con le Guardiane perché mi aiutassero a crescere come persona e come combattente, eppure so già che non troverò mai il coraggio di esporgli questi dubbi.

In realtà, non sono nemmeno sicura di voler trovare una risposta alla mia domanda: nonostante ci siano stati molti screzi tra le ragazze e me, all'inizio, tra noi sei è nata una forte amicizia che difficilmente si spezzerà con il tempo.

Non deve essere stato facile per loro prendersi cura di me e rimediare ai miei pasticci, mentre imparavo lentamente a vivere sulla Terra!

In fondo, non è un mondo tanto terribile: ho conosciuto tante persone interessanti fingendomi una studentessa e avevo persino trovato un lavoro interessante come redattrice di un giornale.

Un incontro particolare ha segnato il mio animo in un modo che non avrei mai potuto immaginare, per poi abbandonarmi all'improvviso nella sofferenza più terribile; We è scomparso, probabilmente stanco di quest'insopportabile apatia in cui sono caduta da qualche tempo.

Come non capire cosa prova? Non sono d'indole pigra, ho sempre lavorato e faticato per diventare la migliore combattente che Kandrakar potesse vantare. Un brillante solitario in un baule di gemme preziose, ecco come volevo essere ricordata.

Oggi io stessa mi stupisco sentendomi affermare che non m'importa più: ho imparato a non temere i miei sentimenti, ma ora che sono di nuovo sola… Le mie idee sono molto confuse, non so più che fare di questa vita; dovrei tornare ai Giardini di Basiliade, dalla mia famiglia?

Da troppo tempo non li vedo ormai, ma temo che non a loro importi molto di me. Quale accoglienza riserverebbe un guerriero come mio padre ad una figlia che ha rinunciato al privilegio di servire l'Oracolo di Kandrakar?

Mi mancano molto quelle terre, per non parlare dei miei vecchi compagni del Giardino, e di tante altre cose uniche, che non troverò in nessun altro luogo; tuttavia, sento nel profondo che nemmeno un ritiro sul mio pianeta potrà lenire questa terribile angoscia.

Ero convinta che lontana da Heatherfield tutto sarebbe stato più semplice, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.

Il ricordo non sbiadisce, vivido e crudele, proprio come le mie emozioni, come quell'immagine terribile: un lago d'inchiostro nero laddove un attimo prima si trovava lui.

Non riesco nemmeno a pronunciare il suo nome, sebbene in ogni istante corra col pensiero a quel poco che abbiamo condiviso e a tutto quello che invece è rimasto come sospeso tra noi, ciò che non ha voluto dirmi e ciò che semplicemente ho avvertito in lui.

Eravamo così simili, noi due, e contemporaneamente altrettanto diversi. Forse anche io ero rabbiosa quanto lui, una tigre in gabbia, prima che incontrassi Will e le altre. Certo sarei diventata così, odiando allo stesso modo Heatherfield con tutte le mie forze, se non avessi avuto le ragazze al mio fianco.

Sono certa che avrei saputo lenire il suo rancore e fargli apprezzare la Terra, proprio come le W.I.T.C.H. hanno fatto con me, lo avrei guarito da quell'insaziabile sete di vendetta che portava nel cuore.

Non ho avuto il tempo per tutto questo, non mi è stato concesso.

Sono innamorata?

Non saprei dirlo, ma il dolore è tutto ciò che avverto nel mio cuore in questo momento: rivedo la sua immagine ovunque, nei mille specchi d'acqua della fortezza, nell'aria…

Mi trovo davanti alla prova più difficile della mia vita, questo è certo, ma questa volta non sono sicura di sapere come superarla.

I piedi mi hanno condotta fino agli appartamenti che dividevo un tempo con Luba, quando ancora ero la sua allieva prediletta. Può sembrare sciocco, ma ora mi salta agli occhi che qui non è necessario pulire o togliere la polvere come nel villino che occupavo a Heatherfield.

Queste stanze contengono i ricordi e gli averi di una delle parti più serene della mia vita; quando l'oracolo mi mandò a vivere con le Guardiane non ebbi tempo di raccogliere ciò che possedevo e lo stesso è stato dopo il successo della missione su Arkhanta.

Mi sembrerebbe strano riprendere le mie vecchie abitudini ora, specialmente da sola.

Avrei bisogno della mia vecchia maestra e dei suoi consigli, ma mi sembra sciocco ed ingenuo sperare in lei: l'Oracolo non ha mai voluto spiegarmi quale sia stata la sua fine, dopo aver rinunciato all'immortalità donata ai membri della Congrega in cambio dei loro servizi.

Non mi sentivo tanto sola dal mio ingresso nei Giardini dei Due Soli, quando ero ancora una bambina.

Mi ritrovo in ginocchio a ricordare i volti delle tante persone che sono entrate nella mia vita solo per uscire brutalmente dalla scena. Per abbandonarmi.

Sento le lacrime scorrere senza controllo ed i miei singhiozzi riecheggiare per queste immense candide sale. Poi un breve sussurro, una voce che credevo morta per sempre.

- Amica mia, non devi torturarti in questo modo.

Si tratta di una semplice fiammella, un guizzo di fuoco azzurro che galleggia nell'aria, ma riconosco quest'aura magica: un'immagine velata compare davanti a me, con le braccia aperte ed un sorriso sincero sulle labbra.

Luba.

Mi strofino gli occhi, certa di trovarmi in un sogno. Non può essere vero: ella è perita tempo fa per mano di Nerissa! Per colpa delle Guardiane, avrei detto allora, ma le cose sono molto cambiate.

- Alzati, Orube; ricordi cosa ti ho insegnato, se cadrai sette volte…

In un istante sono di nuovo in piedi, sebbene mi senta le gambe molli; - Otto volte mi rialzerò. Luba, sei davvero tu?

Vorrei abbracciarla per una volta, mostrarmi debole come un semplice essere umano. Non sono più capace di nascondere e controllare i miei sentimenti, il soggiorno a Heatherfield mi ha cambiato sotto molti punti di vista.

- Sono io, bambina; mi è stato concesso di intervenire un'ultima volta, data la tua incredibile sofferenza. So cosa ti affligge, ma non sono certa di poterti aiutare.

Il suo sguardo corre al libro che tengo sempre stretto tra le mie braccia. L'Oracolo mi ha permesso di tenerlo, ora che Ludmoore non è più pericoloso.

- Temo che per ora non ci siano soluzioni al mio dolore. Solo il tempo forse potrà aiutarmi a guarire.

Lo spettro sbuffa, mentre i lunghi baffi da felino sferzano l'aria; non vedevo da molto questa scena, quasi ho voglia di sorridere.

- Non ti riconosco più, Orube: quelle sciocche delle Guardiane sono riuscite a piegare il tuo spirito? Noto con piacere che sei riuscita ad indossare l'anello che ti avevo donato, ma hai ancora molta strada da fare per essere una guerriera degna di questo nome. Non è sbagliato ascoltare il proprio cuore, ma non è altrettanto giusto lasciarsi sopraffare da questo. – Non so cosa ribattere, ha perfettamente ragione. So bene che non mi sto comportando bene, ma non riesco a reagire. – Forse quel che ti serve è una missione, per allontanarti dalla fortezza per qualche tempo e ricordarti chi sei davvero. In effetti, ho lasciato una questione in sospeso che vorrei tu portassi a termine per me.

Chino il capo in segno di rispetto, ma in cuor mio vorrei poter rifiutare. Non mi sento ancora pronta per una nuova missione, specialmente da sola: - Dimmi, Luba, ed io sarò onorata di agire per te.

Lo spirito sembra agitarsi alle mie parole. – Non accettare prima di sapere cosa voglio chiederti, potresti pentirtene.

Nulla può ferirmi ancora, non dopo quanto è successo tra le pagine di quel dannato libro. Sento l'anello muoversi appena, animato dal fiotto d'ira che ha attraversato i miei pensieri.

- Non temo niente e nessuno, lo sai bene anche tu. Sarò lieta di esserti d'aiuto ancora una volta.

Mi guarda con occhi tristi, come se già conoscesse la mia reazione: - Molto bene, ascoltami con attenzione allora; quando stupidamente creai il Cangiante perché dimostrasse alla Congrega l'inadeguatezza delle Guardiane, io commisi un grave errore di valutazione nei confronti di una creatura molto amata da quelle cinque ragazze, dalla detentrice del potere della Terra per l'esattezza. Sto parlando di Caleb, il Mormorante ribelle. Pur pagando il mio debito nei suoi confronti, non ho avuto il tempo di chiedere perdono per la mia stupidità e vorrei che tu andassi da lui: nessuno può rappresentarmi meglio di te.

Caleb? Ho già sentito questo nome: parlavano di lui le W.I.T.C.H. con Elyon, quando era ospite da me. Mi ricordo anche un suo schizzo tra i disegni della giovane regina.

Non vorrà che…

- Per tanto, dovresti andare a Meridian per conto mio.

Non provo nemmeno a rifiutare, ormai è troppo tardi. Per due volte ho dato la mia parola ed ora non posso tornare indietro.

Chino il capo, sconfitta. Sarei andata volentieri in qualsiasi altro mondo, avrei persino dato la caccia alle Banshee ad Arkhanta, ma non voglio recarmi nel Metamondo.

- So che per te sarà difficile, Orube, ma non puoi restare a nasconderti ancora nella fortezza. Non è degno di te un simile comportamento. Se riuscirai in questa missione, non ti chiederò altro, te lo giuro sui Giardini dei Due Soli. Ora vieni, l'Oracolo ti farà arrivare a Meridian.

Tenendo sempre il libro degli elementi stretto al petto, m'incammino dietro lo spirito dell'ex-guardiana delle Stille.

- Quello non ti servirà, quindi puoi lasciarlo qui. Potrai riaverlo al tuo ritorno.

Sono indecisa: questo volume significa troppo per me, ma portarlo con me potrebbe danneggiarlo. Non so cosa mi verrà incontro nel Metamondo, è possibile che abbia difficoltà a raggiungere Elyon; col cuore in gola, lo lascio sulla scrivania, la stessa su cui io ho studiato per tanti anni.

Mi ripeto che tornerò presto a prenderlo, prima di incamminarmi dietro allo spirito.

L'Oracolo ci guarda entrambe con un sorriso dolce, poi apre un portale. Non si vede nulla al di là delle fiamme grigie che ruotano vorticose intorno all'apertura.

- Vorrei affidarti anch'io un incarico, amica mia: questo documento comprova il riconoscimento della giusta e legittima sovranità di Elyon, gradirei che tu glielo consegnassi come simbolo del rispetto della Congrega. Mi sembra un dono necessario, dopo la brutta faccenda del ritorno di Phobos.

Annuisco cercando di sorridere a mia volta, senza riuscirvi.

Prendo un respiro profondo, poi salto nel passaggio.

Non so cosa mi aspetti dall'altra parte, ho paura.

_Nella sala della Congrega, a Kandrakar, l'Oracolo e lo spirito della defunta Luba rimangono ad osservare il portale chiuso alle spalle della giovane._

_- Ti ringrazio di avermi chiamata; la mia allieva aveva bisogno di aiuto._

_Il guerriero supremo di Basiliade lascia cadere il suo instancabile sorriso, sospirando piano: - Le avevo promesso che non avrei fatto pressioni perché si riprendesse, ma ti confido che questa sua malinconia iniziava a darmi pensiero. Non è tutto: ci serve quel libro, ma sappiamo bene che Orube non lo avrebbe mai lasciato se non per paura di rovinarlo. Tenendola all'oscuro della cosa sarà tutto più facile e dopo tornerà ad essere quella di un tempo._

_Luba riprende la forma di fiamma, più semplice da sopportare nelle sue condizioni._

_- Questo si chiama interferire, amico mio, e giocare con la vita e con la morte._

_E' passato molto tempo dal loro ultimo incontro, ma il suo vecchio maestro non è affatto cambiato. La sua seconda morte, invece, l'ha trasformata, cancellando i modi bruschi per lasciare spazio ad un'infinita pazienza._

_L'Oracolo si concede qualche istante prima di rispondere, consapevole della verità nelle parole della sua fedele amica._

_- Questa volta ho riflettuto bene, prima di agire. Non vedo possibilità d'errori nei nostri piani, perciò sono deciso ad andare avanti._

_Nessuno dei due aggiunge altro, in quanto sono già state pronunciate tutte le parole necessarie. L'Oracolo ha osservato a lungo la giovane guerriera prima di richiamare quell'anima per chiedere il suo aiuto. Ora bisogna percorrere il cammino scelto senza rimorsi._

_L'incantesimo in fondo non comporta molti rischi, anche se richiede una grande forza interiore per essere attuato._

_D'altronde, Orube merita un simile sforzo dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per Kandrakar._


End file.
